<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Passing by pedromiamor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258487">In Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor/pseuds/pedromiamor'>pedromiamor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Mustache Cowboys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Reunions, Rutting, big sap time, both idiots, chucho is a bamf, chucho strikes again, javi in texas, javi is a farm boy, javi is poetic af, javi's a whiny bitch during sex, javi's dad is supportive and definitely knows, javi's in love, my sweet boys, passing notes, showering together, soft, steve and connie are divorced, steve doesn't realize but he gets there, steve got escobar, steve is a sap, steve loves it, they love each other so much dammit!, why is javi so damn soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor/pseuds/pedromiamor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve reflects on all the seemingly insignificant things that happened between Javier and him before the latter was forced to go back to America. He's cleaning out his desk, ready to leave Colombia for good, when he finds something that quite literally changes his life and warrants an immediate plane ticket to Texas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Murphy/Javier Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Mustache Cowboys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was annoyed the first time it had happened. </p><p>He'd only met Javier Peña the day before, and the man was already verbally teasing him for his awful Spanish skills. Steve couldn't help it. He didn't grow up around that stuff. </p><p>It happened the next day when Javier stood from his desk to get more coffee. He threw a folded up post-it note in front of Steve on his desk and made his way over to the coffee pot. Steve eyed the yellow paper skeptically and threw a glance at Javier's back. The top read "Murphy", so Steve opened it and frowned. It was a pencil sketch of a gun with the words "la pistola" scrawled messily beneath it. Steve had crumpled the post-it and threw it in the trash bin beside his desk. "You're an asshole."</p><p>Javier had walked back to his desk with a smirk. "Thought maybe you could use a lesson."</p><p>Steve remembers digging for the crumpled paper later in the day because he had forgotten the word. </p><p>The second time it happened, he was a little embarrassed. Javier had thrown the paper from across the room where it hit Steve's head and landed in front of him. He grumbled something under his breath as he unfolded the new post-it and felt a flush spread through his cheeks. It was a poorly drawn stick figure with horrible proportions and a badly drawn mustache. The word "gringo" was on it this time. "Is that supposed to be me?" He'd asked Javier.</p><p>"Yeah. Just as ugly too," but his tone was teasing. Steve had folded the paper back up and tossed it in a random drawer. </p><p>Javier had drawn him many doodles with associated words. Steve used to find it degrading and humiliating, to have his partner draw him a picture of a frog with the word "rana" under it just so he at least knew some Spanish, but half the time Javier wouldn't even give him relevant words. How often would he ever have to say rana in conversations about drug cartels? He had so many folded up post-its from Javier that he had eventually just gotten a little wooden box to keep them all in. Javier had found the box one day, something small tugging at his heart in the process, and left a note on top of it for Steve to find later. It read, "sentimental." </p><p>And yeah. Steve was a sentimental fucker. </p><p>When days were hard at work, Steve would find a note at his desk that read "¿whisky?" So he'd stay a little later and have a drink with Javier, watching as the man's eyes sparkled every time Steve laughed.</p><p>Steve was hurting a lot when Connie first left. He hadn't slept well or eaten much of anything, but Javier always cheered him up at work. Some days he'd even invite Steve over for supper just so he knew the other man was eating. He'd give Steve three notes in a day instead of one. Sometimes there wasn't even a word, just a random doodle that was awfully drawn. They always made Steve smile, so Javier kept it up and watched as each post-it was placed into that little box. When Steve had come to work clearly with a hangover, Javier had quickly scribbled the word "alcohólico" on a paper and handed it to Steve. That was the first time Javier had heard him laugh in a month. </p><p>Steve had come back from a lunch break a few months after that and noticed that Javier wasn't acting like he had that morning. He didn't say a word to Steve or even look at him, just sat there typing on his typewriter and smoking more cigarettes than he usually does. He was still typing when Steve gathered his things to leave and only stopped when Steve was grabbing his jacket. "Steve," he said clearly.</p><p>Steve turned toward him with a set frown. "You talkin' now?"</p><p>Javier stared at him for a while, his knee bouncing furiously, and reached into a pocket. Steve could see the folded post-it between his fingers and walked toward Javier. "I was rummaging around your desk earlier to find that account file, but I accidently stumbled across something else I shouldn't have seen." Steve tensed slightly. Fuck. He knew exactly what Javier was talking about. "Here." He had put his hand out for Steve to grab the note, which he did, and sighed. "You don't have to talk about it, I just thought maybe you would've told me. Are you okay?"</p><p>Steve internally scolded himself. That's what he gets for leaving divorce papers on his desk. "Fine." He opened the note and felt his heart clench at the messy "lo siento" written there. Javier was just too damn thoughtful. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know what to say. We had our problems before we moved down here and I think between the job and Colombia, we both realized there was no fixing what was going on between us. It was mutual."</p><p>Javier had nodded. "Okay. You ever need anything I'm always here."</p><p>"I know Javi."</p><p>So when Steve had shown up at Javier's apartment later that night with a six-pack, Javier had let him in. They didn't talk about how Steve had fallen asleep against Javier's side. Or how when they woke the next morning Steve had an arm around his shoulders. </p><p>Steve almost cried the last time it had happened. </p><p>Steve had already given Javier a small envelope but told him to wait until he was on the plane to look at it. Javier had just rolled his eyes but promised he would. They were at the airport bar, waiting for Javier's flight, and making small chat. The air between them felt empty and almost depressing. They had become really close friends during their shared time in Colombia. When Javier hugged Steve for the last time, he held him tighter and longer than he ever had before. It made Steve warm but also hollow inside. He'd probably never see him again. When Javier finally pulled away, he pressed something firmly into Steve's chest before the man took it from him with a confused face. He had smiled at Steve sadly, squeezing his shoulder, then in only seconds he was gone. Steve looked down at the folded post-it Javier had pressed into him, unfurling the paper and feeling his breath hitch in his throat. The sting of tears in his eyes made him remember to breath. It was a doodle of what looked to be Javier and Steve standing side by side with their guns drawn. It said, "Adiós amigo." God he was such a fucking sap.</p><p>On the plane, Javier had opened the envelope, pulling out a polaroid taken of Javier and Steve at the last Christmas party. Javier was chugging from a bottle of tequila while Steve flipped the camera off. The word "pendejo" was written across the bottom of the photo with an arrow pointing to Javier. He smiled to himself and didn't take his eyes off the photo for the rest of the ride home. </p><p>Now Steve sits at his desk with his little wooden box of post-its and a bigger box of all his junk. He's supposed to be leaving Colombia tomorrow morning on a flight to Miami. They may be divorced, but Connie promised Steve would be able to stay with her and Olivia until he found himself his own apartment. For that, he's extremely grateful. He has his one suitcase packed and ready to go, all that was left is cleaning out his desk for anything personal he wanted. That includes his wooden box of doodles. </p><p>Steve is just about to leave the office when he decided he better check Javier's drawers too. He knows the other didn't clean out his desk and their might be something worthwhile hidden among the old files. He pulls open each drawer and sifts through the abandoned files and scraps of now useless leads. He's about to call it quits on the last drawer when a folded up yellow paper catches his eye. It's at the very bottom of the drawer under a stack of papers, so small he almost missed it. He picks up the paper, turning it in his fingers, and notices it's made out to Steve instead of Murphy. All of Javier's notes always said Murphy, not Steve. "Weird," he mutters to himself. He sits on the cold tile floor and curiously unfolds the note. It reads:</p><p>Mi corazón te pertenece, mi amor<br/>
(My heart belongs to you, my love)<br/>
Para siempre y para siempre<br/>
(Forever and ever)</p><p>Now Steve may be a complete dumbass when it comes to Spanish, but he knows what those words mean. He reads them over and over until his vision goes blurry. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. Fuck. How had he not noticed? And how long ago had Javier wrote it? It all made sense now. Javier was always so warm and soft with him, unlike his personality to everyone else. He was always the one to check up on Steve and make sure he was taking care of himself. He was always putting himself in harms way before Steve so the other didn't get hurt on his watch. All the random touches and long stares, that wasn't just Javier being his normal self. Christ, the guy had been passing Steve notes for the last few years and filling his mug when it was empty. "Holy shit," Steve says aloud, "Javier loves me."</p><p>Without thinking, Steve shoves the note into his pocket and tucks the wooden box under his arm. He speeds through the streets of Colombia at a dangerous pace until he's sitting in the parking lot of the same airport he last saw Javier in. His suitcase is already in the car, and Steve can't wait until tomorrow to leave this country.</p><p>"I need to change my flight," he speaks hurriedly. </p><p>"Okay sir, please tell me what flight you were planning on boarding and then tell me where you are wanting to go instead," the woman says. </p><p>Steve fishes his ticket out his pocket. "Uh, flight 137 to Miami. It leaves tomorrow at 10, but I need to get to Texas as quickly as I can."</p><p>The woman types something into her computer and takes the ticket from Steve's hands. "Okay sir and where in Texas are you wanting to land?"</p><p>Steve blinks at her. Fuck. "I-uh. Just give me a second I need to think." The woman nods at Steve as he wracks his brain trying to remember where Javier said he was from. He knows its Texas but the town is slipping his mind. "Something with a k, like Knoxville or Kingstown? No. Kingsman? No. Uh, Kings...Kings...Kingsville!" he shouts, "Kingsville. I need to get there or around there."</p><p>"Okay sir, one moment." She types on her computer for a few seconds and Steve's drumming his fingers anxiously on the counter. "Yes. It looks like we have a flight there that's scheduled to leave in three hours. There's one stop in Houston then you should arrive in Kingsville around 10 A.M. Does that work okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, perfect. How much more do I owe you?" </p><p>The woman smiles at Steve as she hands him his freshly printed ticket. "Nothing more. Both flights to America cost the same, so you're all covered. Have a safe trip." </p><p>Steve doesn't sleep a wink through the night. His knee bounces before the flight, during the flight, during the layover, during the flight again, and only stops when he finally touches down in Kingsville. It's not a large airport by any means, and he's just about the only one getting off at this point. Steve stands outside the entrance of the airport and looks around. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he says to himself. There's only a few people around him, probably waiting for a ride, and he clutches at the suitcase by his side. He has no idea where Javier lives or if he's even here. He could be up in D.C. for all he knows. Steve came here for a reason. He has to try. </p><p>So he starts walking down the road with his suitcase rolling behind him. </p><p>He walks until he reaches what he assumes to be the downtown area. There's a few open shops and bars with people milling about. It's a nice little town. Not as big as Miami and not as dangerous as Colombia. </p><p>"Excuse me," he says to a couple passing him on the sidewalk, "do you guys have any idea where the Peña's live?" Steve groans internally. He probably looks and sounds like a fucking weirdo. Walking around with a suitcase and asking where someone's house is.</p><p>The girl shakes her head but the man speaks up. "I think I know who you're talking about. I've seen the old man at the bar down the street and to the left. I'd check there first. I'm sure they could help you." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Steve follows the man's directions until he's standing in front of some run-down bar. It's not even noon yet but the neon 'Open' sign is flashing, so Steve sighs and steps inside. There's a woman behind the bar and an old man drinking a beer at a table in the corner. A country song plays softly in the background while the one TV plays some of kind sports documentary. The old man gives him a strange look as he rolls his suitcase up to the bar while the bartender just smiles at him. "What'll it be?" she asks. </p><p>Steve fiddles with the bottom of his shirt. "I'm actually just trying to find someone and was directed here. I'm looking for Javier Peña?"</p><p>"What do you want with the Peña's?" she sounds skeptical but starts pouring a drink of something Steve didn't ask for. </p><p>He pulls out his badge and shows her. "I'm his partner. I just got here, but I don't have an address. It's urgent."</p><p>She nods and sets the drink in front of him. "I'll call you a cab. You just take a seat and enjoy that on the house. You look like shit."</p><p>Steve can't help the swell of butterflies and rapid beating of his heart as the cab pulls into a dirt driveway of a very decent-sized house. Javier did say he grew up on a ranch. He stands in the driveway for a long time, clutching his suitcase, and trying to figure out what he's going to say. He didn't think he'd ever see Javier again, and now he's staring up at his house. The cab had left a long time ago. That's what makes Steve finally pull his shit together and climb the steps to knock on the door. He waits a few moments before the door creaks open to reveal an old man who has to be even shorter than Javier.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres?" </p><p>Steve opens his mouth but no words come out. He clears his throat and swallows. "Um, Javi. I'm looking for Javier."</p><p>The old man opens the door all the way and squints at Steve, looking him up and down. Steve tenses under the man's intimidating stare and feels his nerves tingle. He grunts and scoffs, "Murphy." Steve watches in confusion as the old man leaves his place in the doorway and disappears into the house. He opens his mouth again but closes it. How did he know who he was? "Are you comin'?" he hears from inside. </p><p>Steve quickly scrambles through the entryway, leaving his suitcase on the porch, and closes the door. He wanders through the corridors until he happens upon the old man in the kitchen. He's grabbed two tumblers and is pouring whiskey into each, fixing Steve with a hard glare under the brim of his cowboy hat. Steve twirls his thumbs in his hands and tries to avoid eye-contact. "How did you-?" </p><p>"How did I know the man who ruined my son just walked through my door? Drink your whiskey. You look like shit."</p><p>"So I've heard," Steve mutters. He reaches for the offered glass and takes a sip. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just trying to find him."</p><p>The man stares at him some more, swishing the contents of his glass around, and sighs. "Well there's no Javier Pena here. That's for damn sure. The man who came back home drank half my liquor stash within a week and didn't come out of his room for a whole night because he bought tangerines for a partner he doesn't have anymore." Steve coughs into his glass. "Damn kid doesn't even like tangerines. And he never shuts up about the fucking gringo he met in Colombia. That ain't my son. That's a heartbroken man."</p><p>Steve puts his glass down on the counter. He had told Javier once that his favorite thing to snack on was tangerines and suddenly the office and Javier's apartment were stocked full of them. "He talks about me?"</p><p>"Why do you think I'm sittin' in here and not out workin'? Can't listen to his whining anymore."</p><p>Steve licks his lips. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."</p><p>The man looks over Steve for a long time. "You know how to work?"</p><p>Steve's taken aback by the question. "Uh, yes sir. I grew up on a farm in West Virginia. I know the ropes."</p><p>He scrubs a hand through his beard. "You just go on calling me Chucho. None of that 'sir' shit. Go out back and follow the fence all the way up to the river. He's supposed to be fixing the stakes and re-wiring the barb. Might be walking a while, but he took the truck."</p><p>Steve nods. "Thank you. I'll help him finish." Steve turns to find a back exit out of the house.</p><p>"Murphy?" He turns to face Chucho again. "You fix my son." Steve smiles and disappears around the corner. "Fucking gringos," he mutters into his drink. </p><p>Chucho wasn't lying when he said he'd be walking a while. Steve's exhausted and his feet are on fire, but he presses on with the promise of seeing Javier. The sun is hot against his skin, and he's wiped the sweat from his forehead more times than he count. He should've slept on the damn plane. </p><p>Steve almost cries out in relief when he spots the old rusty truck ahead of him. He wills his feet to move faster and feels like collapsing when he sees Javier's form in the distance. He leans against the side of the truck when he finally reaches it, breathing deeply with so many different emotions. He watches Javier drive a wooden stake into the dirt with a sledgehammer, repeatedly whacking the top of it with the hammer. Every time his arms swing up his sweat-drenched shirt goes with it, exposing a glistening amount of skin. He's making little grunting noises that makes Steve's head spin. His sleeves are rolled up, giving Steve the perfect view of his big arms and the way the muscles twitch every time he moves the hammer. He finally puts the hammer down and uncurls part of the barbed wire with his gloves hands, wrapping it a couple times around the stake. He then moves over a few feet and starts digging a deeper hole than what was already there for the next stake. Steve spots an open cooler full of beer near the rear end of the truck and carefully picks one out. He pops the tab just as Javier is starting to drive the next stake in. </p><p>Javier sighs but continues swinging the hammer. "Papá, no tenías que caminar hasta aquí soló para asegurarte de que lo estaba haciendo bien." He stops swinging to turn around. "Lo sé-" He drops the sledgehammer at his feet. "Murphy?"</p><p>Steve waves a hand at him and takes a long drink from the cold can. "No, no. Please continue. I was enjoying the show."</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Javier's taking his gloves off and Steve notes the confusion written all over his face, the sadness in his eyes, and the new lines in his forehead. He makes his way over to Steve, taking the beer from his hand and almost chugging the thing. "You look like-"</p><p>"Shit. I know. Thanks for the reminder." He wants to tell Javier that he doesn't look like shit right now, covered in all the sweat and his chest heaving. </p><p>"When was the last time you slept?" His eyes are so concerned it makes Steve's knees weak. He just wants to throw his arms around Javier and kiss him senseless. </p><p>"I haven't. I don't know. It's been awhile. I'm fine Javi stop-"</p><p>"Steve," he cuts in. His face is pinched in curiosity and Steve can smell his sweat from where he's standing. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Steve sighs with a dopey smile plastered across his face. Javier's hair is matted to his forehead, so Steve brushes it out of the way and ignores Javier's look of shock. He takes the beer can out of Javier's hand and presses a folded piece of paper there. Javier tilts his head at the paper but opens it anyway. His face immediately breaks into a dark flush that spreads down his neck. "Where did you find this?" he asks quietly. He can't help that his voice breaks. </p><p>"In the bottom of your drawer. I found it last night and impulsively flew out here." Javier nods slowly and doesn't meet Steve's eyes. "When did you write it?" Javier shakes his head. "Javi."</p><p>Javier swallows a visible lump in his throat. The red in his face hasn't subsided. "About a month before Connie left, but I felt that way a couple weeks after meeting you." The long silence between them is unbearable to Javier. He can't stop fidgeting, and he refuses to look at Steve. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought I threw it away. It doesn't have to mean anything. I mean, I never thought I'd even see you again, and I don't even know why you came all the way out here just to give me this. I'm sad and I'm embarrassed, but I don't think anything will ever change the fact that I love you." Javier gasps at his own admission and takes a step back. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean-"</p><p>"Dame un beso (Give me a kiss)."</p><p>Javier looks up at Steve with watery eyes. "What?"</p><p>"Besarme ahora (Kiss me now)." Javier opens his mouth then closes it abruptly. Steve thinks it's achingly adorable how he seems to have no idea what the fuck to do with himself at the moment. Javier takes the few steps forward and places a hand on Steve's cheek, the other one reaching out to grab at his hip. Javier's searching Steve's eyes and rubbing a thumb over his hipbone. Steve grows impatient, choosing instead to grab Javier by the shoulders and do it himself.</p><p>Javier moans at the first contact of their lips, slotting together perfectly. Their noses are softly bumping against each other and their mustaches tickling together. Javier tastes like beer and salty sweat, his overall aroma intoxicating Steve. Javier licks into Steve's mouth, tasting the earlier whiskey and tangling with the other's tongue. Steve's pulling on Javier's damp hair and reveling in the sighs it elicits. They both pull away panting for air. Javier is smoothing Steve's hair back and goes willingly when a hand on the back of neck pulls him forward again. It's a long single kiss that has Steve slowly pulling off of Javier's bottom lip with his teeth. </p><p>Javier hums and pulls Steve against him. "I came here, Javi, to tell you I love you too and that I wouldn't mind sharing your bed every night. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a while, and I missed seeing your ugly face every day." </p><p>Javier chuckles into the side of Steve's face with a warm heart. "Well this ugly face has a very decent sized shower waiting for him once he finishes fixing up this fence."</p><p>Steve snakes a hand up the side of Javier's neck to lead him into another hard kiss. "Let me give my cowboy bones a try at this shit and maybe you'll have a pretty face joining you in that shower."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>Steve slides out of Javier's arms and passes another slip of paper into his hand. "You know I don't disappoint." He slaps Javier's ass hard enough that it stings his own hand. "Now I better hurry with this new incentive you presented."</p><p>Javier looks down at the paper while Steve starts digging another hole for the next stake. The front says "Javi" so he turns it over and unfolds it. It reads:</p><p>Y tienes mi corazón, mi amor<br/>
(And you have my heart, my love)<br/>
Para siempre y para siempre<br/>
(Forever and ever)</p><p>What a fucking sap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ask and you shall receive!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier's sitting with his back against the truck and his eyes closed. There's a little smile gracing his lips as he tilts his head back to bask in the sun, sighing at the ache in his muscles and the sweat coating his skin. </p>
<p>He had watched Steve fix his first post up to make sure the gringo was doing it right before just listening to the little grunts he made followed by a whack on the wood. </p>
<p>Javier feels like he's in the clouds, surrounded in bliss and the one thing he thought he could never have. Steve was his everything. His happiness, his reason to keep going, his love. Javier had vowed to protect that man's life with all he had when they were down in Colombia. He promised himself this the moment Steve shook his hand. He was head over heels soon after that. Nothing would take him away from Steve.</p>
<p>Javier doesn't know when his resting eyes become sleeping eyes, but he feels a hand on his face that stirs him from the light sleep. "Hmm?" he mumbles, pressing a kiss into Steve's palm. </p>
<p>"I finished the last of it. Went about thirty yards until I hit fence that's already put up." Javier opens his eyes to see Steve kneeling in front of him with a warm smile. He wipes the sweat trickling down Javier's brow and asks, "What were you thinking about?"</p>
<p>He hums. "Thinkin' about how warm I feel whenever you look at me with those sappy eyes." Steve shoves his shoulder. "And how my skin tingles every time you touch me. How I get all giddy whenever you smile at me. How my heart clenches every time you say my name. How much I love you," he says quieter, "how much I always thought I didn't deserve to have that returned." </p>
<p>Steve's still gazing at him with his sappy eyes, but his smile had faltered. "Un beso (A kiss)," he speaks. Javier leans forward to meet his lips in a soft and sweet peck. Steve threads his fingers through the sweaty hair at Javier's nape to keep him in place, pressing their foreheads together. "You deserve everything in this world Javi, and you will always deserve my love." Javier nods against him, peering at him with shining eyes, so Steve cups his face gently and kisses both of his eyelids. They stay like that for awhile, Javier with his eyes closed and leaning against Steve, and Steve with Javier's face in his hands. </p>
<p>Javier eventually pulls away and leans against the truck once more. "Did you really mean it? You want to stay here with me?"</p>
<p>Steve sits beside him against the truck, laying a hand on his knee. "Of course. I'll stay anywhere as long as it's with you. Besides, I'm sure your dad would like if I stuck around to eat those tangerines you bought me."</p>
<p>Javier abruptly turns toward Steve, grabbing his shoulder. "Papá? You spoke to him?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He's a little frightening for a guy who's two heads shorter than me."</p>
<p>Javier's eyes are nervous. "What did he say to you?"</p>
<p>Steve covers Javier's hand with his in a reassuring way. "Well first he accused me of ruining his son. Then that he's an alcoholic who buys tangerines even though he doesn't like them. Then sent me out here to fix his heartbroken son. He may have also mentioned how much he has to listen to him whine about some gringo he met in Colombia. I wasn't too sure who he was talking about though."</p>
<p>Javier pinches him but relaxes. "So he's okay then? With us? I never specifically told him about any of it. I wasn't sure what he would say, and I thought you were already gone."</p>
<p>Steve runs a hand over his back. "Yeah Javi. I think he's okay. I'm pretty sure he plans on me staying for a little bit anyway. He asked me if I knew how to work."</p>
<p>Javier laughs. "Viejo loco (Crazy old man). That means he's shoving all his work onto your back so he can watch his soap operas all day."</p>
<p>"Hey, that's better than being out in this heat all day. I can't stop sweating." </p>
<p>"Murphy," Javier says. Steve turns to face him and is met with a quick kiss. "You fucking stink." Javier grins down at him as he stands to start packing the supplies into the truck.</p>
<p>"That's not fair. I haven't showered since yesterday morning, and I was on a plane all night."</p>
<p>Javier tsks at him with a disapproving shake of his head. "Maybe if you help me pack all this stuff away, I'll be nice and give you a shower tour." Steve immediately leaps from the ground and fetches the sledgehammer, making Javier laugh.</p>
<p>The drive back to the house is comfortably quiet but also extremely bumpy. Steve doesn't think he's ever been jostled around that much before. Javier says nothing when they make it to the house, just walks inside and downs an entire glass of water. He fills the cup again, handing it to Steve before going to rummage through the cabinet. He pulls out a small plastic bowl and starts doing something at the counter, but Steve's too busy looking around the room and sipping his water to see what.</p>
<p>Steve turns at the touch of a hand on shoulder. Javier offers him the bowl which has peeled tangerine slices in it and takes the water glass from him, placing it in the sink. Steve just stares at the bowl and then at Javier who brushes a thumb across his cheek with a smile. "Come on," he says. Steve follows behind him, biting into the fruit slices, as he's led up the stairs. They both enter the first door on the left into Javier's room. </p>
<p>There's a nice big closet on one side of the room along with a dresser and small mirror. The only other things in the room are the king-sized bed and Steve's suitcase, which he knows he left outside. "This is a very boring room," he says aloud.</p>
<p>"I'm a simple man. Just give me a few moments." Javier disappears behind another door that Steve assumes leads to the bathroom. He can hear the water switch on and decides to just wait on the bed. He sits on the soft comforter, deciding to look out the window on the side wall, and continues biting into the remaining slices in the bowl. He only turns his head when the door opens and audibly chokes on the piece of fruit he was swallowing. Javier's leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Completely naked. He raises an eyebrow. "You comin'?" Steve can only nod as he follows him into the bathroom. </p>
<p>It's a very decent-sized room with a porcelain toilet and a long counter with a sink and round mirror. The shower has glass doors and actually looks likes two of Steve's showers combined into one big one. The tile is a deep maroon and there's a little bench on the opposite side of where the showerhead is. Javier brings him back to reality by running a warm hand up his shirt. He presses his lips to his jaw and starts undoing the buttons. Steve unfastens his belt and wriggles out his pants and underwear just as Javier is pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He hums in the back of his throat when Javier's lips find his, his hands sliding down to grip at his hips. "Qué guapo eres (You're so beautiful)," Javier mutters against him. "Déjame lavarte (Let me wash you)." </p>
<p>Javier leads him into the warm spray of water and wets his hair thoroughly. He then squeezes a generous amount of a pine smelling shampoo into his hand which he rubs between his fingers and lathers into Steve's hair. He's massaging his scalp slowly and pressing kisses to his nose, forehead, and eyebrows. Steve closes his eyes and sighs into each touch with his hands set on Javier's hipbones. "Mmm Javi," he hums. He's never felt so relaxed in his life. </p>
<p>"Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre (I like it when you say my name)." He washes all the soap from Steve's hair and watches as it runs down his lean body in bubbly suds. Steve opens his eyes when the hands disappear from his hair and is met with a gentle biting kiss. Javier soaps up a small rag and scrubs the dirt from Steve's body. He soaps up his back, down his ass and legs, then up over his shoulders. "Gire por favor (Turn please)." Steve doesn't move so Javier rotates him by his shoulders. "You need to learn your Spanish Murphy."</p>
<p>Steve grumbles something under his breath and reaches for the shampoo so he can soap up Javier's hair. Javier's scrubbing the rag across Steve's chest and whines when he feels fingers scratching at his scalp. He plants a kiss on Steve's lips, the rag moving further down the other's body until his hand is his pressing lightly just below his navel. Javier jerks Steve's half-hard dick twice with the rag before moving on to his legs. The fingers in his hair tighten and pull slightly. "Don't tease me," Steve scolds. Javier chuckles and meets him in another kiss, letting the soap wash out of his hair. Steve takes the rag from Javier's hands, squeezing more soap onto it, and starts cleaning the other man's chest. Their lips are still moving against each other in a somewhat slow pace. Javier is letting little breaths out of his nose and palming at Steve's ass. </p>
<p>Steve purposely brushes his hand over the hard head of Javier's dick and suddenly finds himself being roughly shoved into the tiled wall. He grunts at the contact and whines loudly when Javier thrusts his hips against him. "Cabrón," he snaps with another thrust of his hips. He bites Steve's bottom lip and licks a trail up his jaw to suck on the dip just behind his ear. He noses his way up the shell of his ear and ducks his head, whispering lowly, "Quiero de mierda destrozarte (I want to fucking tear you apart)." Steve finds himself moaning at the words he has no understanding of. He cants his hips forward to meet Javier's and gasps into the searing kiss he's met with. </p>
<p>Steve's back is cold against the tile, and he can barely move his body forward with how hard he's being pressed into the wall. Javier's rutting into him at a brutal pace leaving open-mouthed kisses all across his chest. He sucks a mark into his collarbone and lets out a guttural moan into his skin, making Steve's vision blur. "Fuck Jav," he groans, "are you gonna fuck me?" Javier whimpers at the suggestion and picks up his pace, sliding their cocks together.</p>
<p>"I would certainly like to but-ah! Fucking Christ Steve vas a matarme (you're going to kill me)," he pants into his open mouth, "no time-ungh." Javier has them sliding together faster than Steve can keep up. There's so much pre-come coating each of their dicks that he almost feels embarrassed about it, but fingers pulling at the back of his head tells him he shouldn't. Javier is trying to kiss him so badly but he's so out of breath he can't. He's just breathing into Steve's mouth and whining. He finally snakes a hand between their bodies and takes both of their dicks in one hand, jerking them fast together. They both grunt into each other's mouth, nails digging into the other's skin, and Javier starts whimpering at a fast pace. "Oh! Oh, Steve-Fuck! Por favor, te amo tanto mierda que duele. Por favor mi amor, te necesito (Please, I love you so fucking much it hurts. Please my love, I need you)." </p>
<p>Steve cards his fingers through Javier's hair, staring in adoration at his wrecked face. "Come on Javi. Te amo también. Hazlo por mi (I love you too. Do it for me)." </p>
<p> It only takes one swipe over both their heads and Javier is coming with a broken cry gasped into Steve's mouth. Steve follows immediately after, the muscles in his legs twitching as Javier leans all of his body weight onto him. Javier has his nose pressed into the crook of Steve's neck and is breathing heavily. Steve throws his arms weakly around his waist, holding him up. "Eres todo mi corazón, mi fin y mi comienzo. Mi todo es tuyo, y no puedo vivir una vida sin ti. Mi amor (You are my entire heart, my end and my beginning. My everything is yours, and I can't live a life without you. My love)." </p>
<p>Steve only catches about half of the words mumbled into his neck but knows what they mean all the same. He brings Javier's face up to his and sweetly kisses him. "Who's the sap now?" Javier groans and pushes himself off Steve, quickly rinsing the cum off his stomach and exiting the shower. He's just about done toweling himself when Steve steps out as well. He grabs another towel and rubs it furiously over Steve's hair before wiping the rest of himself down. Steve smiles at the gesture, staring at Javier's ass as he leaves the room. He finds him half-dressed and rummaging through his suitcase. "What are you doing?" </p>
<p>Javier shrugs as he pulls one of Steve's striped button-ups out of the folded clothes. "Your shirts smell nice." He looks up at a still very naked Steve as he's putting the shirt on and smiles. "Eres tan sexy (you are so sexy)." Steve blushes at the words and at Javier wearing his shirt. It's a little big on him but no less attractive. "You should probably get dressed. I have to help with dinner."</p>
<p>Steve walks over to his suitcase and digs through the clothes. "What are we having?"</p>
<p>"It's steak night." Javier grabs at Steve's hips, spinning him around to look at his face. His skin is soft and warm. "Dame un beso (give me a kiss)," he hums. </p>
<p>Steve presses a long kiss to Javier's lips, sighing into his mouth. "Can I get dressed now."</p>
<p>"Come down when you're ready."</p>
<p>Javier's alone in the kitchen when Steve makes his way down. He's chopping vegetables at the counter and sorting them into different bowls. He's about to say something when Chucho walks in through a different entry way with a plate of raw steaks. "Hijo, necesito (Son, I need)-" He stops when he sees Steve standing off to the side. He fixes him with that hard glare from under his hat then raises a brow at Javier. "Well?" he asks.</p>
<p>Javier licks his lips, suddenly looking nervous. "Papá, quiere quedarse aquí con nosotros. Promete ayudar con el trabajo alrededor de la casa y fuera. Es un buen hombre (Papa, he wants to stay here with us. He promises to help with work around the house and outside. He's a good man)."</p>
<p>Chucho leans closer to Javier and speaks quietly. "¿Lo amas?" (Do you love him?)</p>
<p>Javier nods hesitantly, afraid of what his father is going to say. "Sí. Con todo mi corazón (Yes. With all my heart)."</p>
<p>"¿Quieres que se quede?" (Do you want him to stay?) Javier nods again with a small smile. Chucho really looks at Javier for a long while and sees his son. Not the man who returned to him a few weeks ago. "Siempre y cuando lo que oí antes se quede en tu cuarto (As long as what I heard earlier stays in your room)." Javier drops the knife he’s holding and flushes a dark red from his neck up. "You," Chucho says at Steve, "you're washing the dishes tonight."</p>
<p>Steve smiles at him. He did not hear a word that was just spoken between the two men, but he did notice the way Javier had just frozen up. "Absolutely. I love washing dishes."</p>
<p>Chucho raises a surprised brow and Steve before turning back to Javier. "Lo mantienes (You keep him). Those vegetables aren't going to chop themselves hijo." He turns back the way he came, and Steve here's the back door swing shut. </p>
<p>Javier is still flushed a deep red and has started chopping again, only much slower. "What did he say?" </p>
<p>"He said you can stay."</p>
<p>Steve grabs his hand. "No Javi, what did he say?"</p>
<p>Javier looks to Steve with a sly grin. "He said our bedroom activities need to strictly stay bedroom activities. And that you need to not moan so loud next time."</p>
<p>Steve shoves his shoulder with an offended look. "I'm rather certain you were the one making all the ruckus and spouting fucking love poetry when we were done."</p>
<p>Javier shrugs. "I'm an artist, and you loved it. Now grab another knife and help me finish these vegetables."</p>
<p>Steve smiles, leaving a tiny kiss on Javier's jaw. He washes a carrot and starts slicing it next to Javier, their shoulders bumping. "I do like when you get all poetic. Gives me butterflies."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? You want me to write you a poem?"</p>
<p>Steve looks sheepish. "Yes."</p>
<p>"I could write you a thousand poems and none of them would ever truly encompass the love I feel for you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Javier hums. "You're such a fucking sap."</p>
<p>"Shut up and cut the damn vegetables Murphy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accept ❌no❌ Chucho slander <br/>That man is a bamf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chucho strikes again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier’s laying on his side, gazing at Steve’s sleeping body. The sheets have been pushed down to just below his stomach and his one arm is thrown over his own chest. His brows are slightly scrunched together, a serene expression covering his face. The light from the window is throwing beams of soft light over Steve’s half-exposed body, showing the pink in his skin and the golden blonde of his hair. </p><p>It’s early - too early for even Chucho to be awake - and Javier finds himself unable to take his eyes away from the sleeping beauty beside him. His love. </p><p>He’s wearing a pair of Steve’s sweatpants that he stole from him last night and has a hand entwined with the one between them. He’s propped up on an elbow, smiling affectionately for no coherent reason. </p><p>Steve makes a small noise in his throat and turns slightly toward Javier, his brows scrunching further. Javier brushes a strand of hair back behind his ear and leans forward to press a featherlight kiss to his forehead. Steve instantly relaxes back into his pillow with a sigh. </p><p>Steve only wakes when a particular sun beam decides to shine directly in his face. His eyes slowly peer open and a hand comes up to block the light. He’s squinting with a pinched nose. His eyes are much more vividly blue in the waking hours and laced with sleep. Steve groans and wipes a hand slowly down his face, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Call me a dead man if I have the privilege of waking to the sight of you every morning,” Javier speaks softly. He’s drawing circles into the hand held in his. </p><p>Steve sits up slightly. “Don’t you have fucking curtains?”</p><p>Javier chuckles. Steve’s hair is a mess in the back. “No Murphy. Out here the sun wakes you. That means it’s time for work.”</p><p>Steve groans and turns himself into Javier’s chest. “No. ‘M sleepy.”</p><p>Javier runs a hand up and down his back, setting his chin on the top of Steve’s head. “It’s early anyway. I don’t think Papá is up yet.” </p><p>Steve hums into Javier’s chest and lifts his head. “Un beso (A kiss).” </p><p>Javier leans down to meet Steve in a lazy kiss. Both their lips soft and pliant against each other. “Eres tan guapo por la mañana (You are so handsome in the morning). I’ll be right back, okay?” Javier kisses him slowly again then leaves the room. </p><p>Steve is so so tempted to fall back asleep. The bed is warm, the blankets soft, and the pillows smell like Javier. The sunlight makes him feel calm and his eyes are still droopy. He’s about to decide that yes he can sleep for a few more minutes when he notices the little wooden box on top of the dresser. He squints at it curiously. He sits up in bed to see his suitcase lying open and empty on the floor. All of his clothes have been either hung in the closet or folded in the dresser, and any toiletries he had were now in the bathroom. Javier must have unpacked all of his thing for him, but when?</p><p>Javier returns to the room with a small bowl and coffee mug in hand. “We don’t have any of that creamer you really like so I just poured some milk into it and added sugar. I tried it and it’s as close to what you like as I can get. Sorry, we only drink it black in our house.” Steve grabs the coffee, taking a sip and nodding his head in acquiescence. It’s not too bad. Javier hands him the bowl of (oh look) tangerine slices. </p><p>Steve’s lips quirk up. “Javi you don’t have to bring me a tangerine every time you go into the kitchen. I can get them myself.”</p><p>Javier shrugs as he climbs back into the bed. “I like to peel them. And it makes you smile.”</p><p>“You don’t even like them.”</p><p>“They taste fine on your lips.”</p><p>Steve watches Javier as he idly eats his fruit. He’s got an arm around Steve’s waist and is looking out the window. His skin’s all tanned in the way Steve likes and his hair is sticking up at all different angles. He notices the deep bags under Javier’s eyes and the way his shoulders are slumped forward. He looks damn exhausted. </p><p>“Javi, did you sleep last night?”</p><p>Javier waits a couple second before replying. “Course I did.”</p><p>Steve states at him for a long time. Javier is pretty decent at lying when he needs to, but Steve isn’t so easily fooled. Especially when Javier’s nose twitches. “You’re lying. Why did you unpack all of my things in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Javier shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep, figured I might as well do something.”</p><p>Steve leans further into Javier’s side. He looks sad. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” Javier doesn’t say anything so Steve sets his bowl down and puts a hand over his chest. “¿Que está mal cariño? (What’s wrong sweetheart?)”</p><p>Javier smiles at that and puts a hand over the one on his chest. “Me gusta cuando me llamas cariño (I like it when you call me sweetheart). Dame un beso.”</p><p>Steve refuses, pushing his hand harder into Javier’s chest. “Javi,” he says sternly. He wasn’t going to let him avoid the question. </p><p>Javier sighs and looks to Steve with tired eyes. He really didn’t sleep at all last night. “I keep having this dream ever since I came back home. It keeps me up at night.”</p><p>Steve presses a kiss to Javier’s chin. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>Javier shakes his head. “Maybe later.” Steve’s about to say something with a frown on his face, but Javier cuts him off. “You need to drink your coffee before it gets too cold.” He reaches across him to grab the fruit and coffee from the side table, handing them to Steve. “Cómete tu fruta (Eat your fruit). I’ll be downstairs.” Javier kisses Steve quickly and climbs out of the bed. He grabs a random shirt out of the dresser and leaves the room. Steve drinks his coffee and eats his fruit, a worried little frown on his lips.</p><p>Javier's cooking a real breakfast when Steve makes it into the kitchen. The smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and a brewing pot of coffee fills his nose and he suddenly feels more awake. Javier's scooping scrambled eggs into a yellow glass bowl when he notices Steve. He only nods at him before starting to set the table with two sets of plates, silverware, and glasses of orange juice. There's a small plate to one side stacked with buttered toast, a larger plate with greasy bacon, and finally Javier sets down the bowl of eggs in the middle. He brings out some shredded cheese, a jar of salsa, and a salt and pepper grinder. "Eat," he says to Steve. Steve sits at the table and begins dishing himself a plate of the breakfast. He didn't think Javier knew how to cook at all. Another mug of coffee is sat in front of Steve and a hand is run through his hair. He smiles up at Javier then watches as he leaves the room with his own mug of coffee.</p><p>Chucho walks in a few minutes later with his cowboy hat already on. Does that guy wear it bed? He takes one look around the table and whistles. "Mira esta comida. !Qué rico! (Look at this food. How delicious!)" He sits across from Steve and loads his plate with double the amount of what he has. "Me encanta el desayuno (I love breakfast)." They both eat quietly until Javier comes back into the room. He's wearing his tight jeans and another one of Steve's shirts. A light blue one this time. </p><p>"I'm going to the store," he says as he washes his mug out in the sink. </p><p>"¿Vas a comer?" (Are you going to eat) Chucho asks. </p><p>"No tengo hambre (I'm not hungry)." Chucho grumbles something under his breath in Spanish. Javier presses a quick kiss behind Steve's ear and then he's gone again. "He didn't sleep last night?" Chucho asks after a few silent minutes. </p><p>Steve finishes his food and looks to where Javier was just standing. "No, he didn't."</p><p>"He always acts like that when he doesn't sleep so wipe that worry of your damn face. Pareces un perrito perdido (You look like a lost puppy)." Steve gapes at him with a wrinkle in his brow. Chucho stands from the table, wiping his hands on his jeans. "You can wash the dishes. My program starts soon." He hobbles out of the room and Steve listen as the sounds of a Spanish show drift through the house.</p><p>Steve washes all the dishes, carefully drying them and putting them away. He sighs and leans back against the counter, wondering what the hell has Javier so worked up. It makes his heart ache that he doesn't want to talk with him about it or even say what's making him so upset. "Hey! Gringo! Get your ass in here it's a new episode!" Chucho shouts from the living room. Steve finds him reclining on the couch with the remote in his hand. "Rosa is supposed to decide whether or not to leave her husband for Pedrito. It's important."</p><p>Steve looks to the screen to see an over-dramatic black and white soap opera playing. "I won't be able to understand any of it," he says sitting down on the other side of the soft cushions."</p><p>"Read the subtitles and quit whining."</p><p>Chucho shuts the TV off as soon as the episode is over and looks to Steve. Steve wants to be honest and say he wasn't paying attention to any of it, but he just smiles. "That was a very interesting episode. I liked it," he says. Chucho stares at him for a very long time. Steve doesn't even think he ever blinks at him. It's just that intimidating glare from under his hat. Steve can feel his face flushing and his hands sweating. He probably knows he's lying about the soap opera and takes offense to it. It's not Steve's fault he didn't find the show interesting. </p><p>"Escúchame (Listen to me)," he says softly. It's such a different tone of voice compared to his usual gruff and grumpiness that Steve is actually scared of what he's going to say. "I have never seen my son as happy as he was at dinner last night. Not even Lorraine could make his eyes sparkle like that and his smile so wide. I can see and feel how much he loves you, and how much joy you have brought to his heart." Chucho leans over the couch and claps a hand on Steve's shoulder, a wide smile on his face. "Estoy agredecido (I am grateful)." </p><p>Steve watches Chucho lean back into his seat and turn the TV on again as if nothing had just happened. He stares at the floor with a slight flush in his face. He only looks up when there's bustling in the kitchen. Javier enters through the doorway. "Papá, ¿Terminaste de arreglar el resto de la valla? ¿Por el granero?" (Did you finish fixing the rest of the fence? By the barn?)</p><p>Chucho doesn't look away from the TV. "Estoy viendo telenovelas."</p><p>Javier sighs. "Lo haré entonces. ¿Puedes por favor guardar la comida?" (I will do it then. Can you please put the food away?) Chucho grumbles his way into the kitchen as Javier walks up behind Steve on the couch. He hugs him around his neck, slapping a fat kiss on his cheek then his lips. "Te amo." Steve hums against his lips. "I'll be gone thirty minutes, okay?" Steve nods and lets him walk out the door again. </p><p>"¿Que coño es esta mierda?" (What the fuck is this shit?) he hears from the kitchen. He chuckles and goes to help Chucho put the rest of the things away. He's holding a bag in his hand and thrusts it toward Steve. "These must be for you." Steve takes the bag and starts removing the items. There's more tangerines, those fruity drinks he likes, different kinds of tea bags, extra buttery popcorn, and his favorite kind of creamer. Bless Javier Peña's fucking soul. He knows every single thing Steve likes and it makes his heart clench. </p><p>Javier walks through the door forty minutes later and immediately heads up the stairs without a word. Steve assumes he's changing his clothes but thinks twice about it when fifteen minutes pass and there's still no sign of him. He finds Javier sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and his shirt unbuttoned. "Javi?" he says. There's no answer so he thinks maybe he had fallen asleep in the middle of undressing himself. He puts a hand on his knee, shaking it slightly, and says his name again. </p><p>Javier jerks forward with a gasp. "What?" he mumbles. </p><p>Steve looks at him with a small smile. "Come on. Let's take a nap. You're tired."</p><p>Javier shakes his head. "No I'm not."</p><p>"Cariño, you just accidently fell asleep trying to take your clothes off." Javier shrugs. Steve takes his hand and runs it through Javier's head. "Tell me about your dream. It'll make you feel better and you can sleep."</p><p>Javier nods slowly after a few seconds and pulls Steve closer to him by the hips. "Desvísteme (Undress me)," he whispers.</p><p>Steve presses a kiss to the spot between Javier's eyebrows and slides the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. He then gets on his knees, untying his shoes and removing his socks. Javier lays his head against Steve's shoulder as he works the belt open and helps him shimmy out of his jeans. He crawls to the head of the bed, throwing back the covers, and pats the space next to him. Steve gets in beside him and pulls the comforter over their bodies. Javier snuggles into Steve's side, laying his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his middle. Steve puts an arm over Javier's back and cards his fingers through his hair. "Dime (Tell me)," he says. </p><p>Javier hugs his middle tighter and presses his lips softly to Steve's collarbone. "I've had them before, nightmares, while we were in Colombia. But they changed when I came back home. They always keep me awake at night. The outcome is the same but how it happens always changes."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I wasn't able to protect you when I left Colombia, and I guess that just frightened me. It always frightened me, you getting hurt. My stomach always churns whenever I think about it. My dreams-It's always about me not being able to protect you. Me letting you down, and you always end up dead in the streets of Colombia. Shot by those fucking sicarios or even Escobar himself."</p><p>Steve's heart clenches. "Javi-"</p><p>"I know it's stupid. The whole thing's over, and you're here. I don't have anything to be afraid of. They just unsettle me. I'm fine."</p><p>Steve pulls Javier closer into him and nuzzles his nose in his hair. "¿Me besas? (Will you kiss me)" he asks. Javier tilts his head up to catch Steve lips and gently nibbles on them. Steve puts a hand on his face and looks at him seriously. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? No more danger. We'll be fine, and I promise you'll wake up to me right beside you every single day." Javier nods, kissing him again with sleepy eyes. "Now go to sleep. I'll rub your back."</p><p>Javier rests his head on Steve's chest again, sighing at the hand moving up and down his back. He mumbles something into the warm skin below him and instantly falls asleep. </p><p>Steve doesn't know when or how he fell asleep, but he does know he's suddenly waking up with a muffled moan. </p><p>Javier's mouthing at his jaw and has a hand down Steve's pants around his half-hard dick. "Javi?" he mutters. </p><p>Javier takes his consciousness as an invitation to straddle him and bite at his cheek. "No pensé que alguna vez despertarías (I didn't think you'd ever wake up). You're a very heavy sleeper Murphy." He kisses his lips this time with Steve's hands on his chest. </p><p>"Can't you just call me Steve?"</p><p>"No." Javier licks down Steve's neck and sucks marks across his collarbone. He kisses his way down to a nipple and grinds it softly between his teeth. Steve lets out a small moan, lacing his fingers into Javier's hair. Javier licks then sucks and finally kisses his nipple before giving the same attention to the other one. He trails wet pecks down to Steve's navel and stops at his sweatpants. Javier looks up at him with clear lust in his eyes. "I want to suck you off. ¿Puedo? (Can I?)"</p><p>Steve nods frantically. "Yes. Yes, Javi." </p><p>Javier smirks at him and pulls his sweatpants completely off, drooling at the site of Steve's naked body. "Que precioso (How beautiful)." He kisses the insides of Steve's thighs, slowly massaging his hips. Steve whines when a mouth sucks on one of his balls and jerks his hips upward when a tongue is abruptly licked up his entire length. "Tan impaciente (So impatient)," Javier sighs. He grabs the base of Steve's dick and licks very lightly at his head. He looks up to meet Steve's eyes and listens to the little moan it elicits. Javier dips his tongue into his slit to taste all the pre-come already gathered there, groaning at the sweet saltiness. He takes the head into his mouth and suckles, licking furiously around the tip. Steve throws his head back in pleasure when Javier swallows him completely and moans around his dick. Steve takes Javier's head in his hands, scratching his fingers over his scalp and latching onto his hair. Javier starts bobbing his head slowly, holding Steve's hips in place and working his tongue around his length. His nose keeps bumping the soft curls of blonde hairs just below Steve's navel and the taste of pre-come leaking into the back of his throat is dizzying. </p><p>"Javi," Steve whimpers. Their eyes haven't left each other since he'd started. </p><p>Javier starts deep throating him at a brutal pace, occasionally stopping to suck on his head and jerk the rest of him. "I want you to fuck my mouth," he rasps after pulling off for a second. Steve gives him a doubtful look. "This isn't my first time. I can handle it." Javier smirks before swallowing Steve again and urges his hips forward. Steve’s tentative at first, not wanting to hurt Javier, but the man keeps pulling his hips closer in an effort to make it more rough. Steve finally complies, fucking up into Javier's mouth and wiping the involuntary tears away with his thumb. </p><p>"You're so beautiful like this Javi," he pants. He lets out a lewd moan and tugs Javier's hair harder than he means to, causing a strangled noise to vibrate in the back of his throat. "I'm close," he whines. Javier makes another noise in his throat and sucks extra hard. Steve snaps his hips harshly forward with a shout, pulling Javier's hair so hard it hurts. He comes rope after rope of thick white down Javier's throat, wincing at the nails digging into his skin and the noise Javier makes. Steve falls back onto the bed and pulls Javier with him. They both land in a heap and Steve's quick to press an extra long kiss to Javier's lips, tasting himself on his tongue. Javier sighs loudly into the kiss and feels Steve's chest rise and fall with his. "Do you want me to do you?" he asks.</p><p>Javier's cheeks turn red. "No. I'm already taken care of." Steve raises a brow at him. He didn't even touch the guy. "You're just so goddamn hot." Steve laughs underneath him and wraps his arms around his back. They lay together for a while, catching their breaths and pressing soft kisses wherever they can. Javier sighs sometime later and rolls off the bed. "Gotta piss," he mutters. </p><p>Steve watches his cute little ass disappear into the bathroom and decides to look for his clothes. He finds his sweatpants easy enough and picks up his blue shirt that Javier was wearing. A slip of paper falls out of the pocket and onto the floor. Steve sets the shirt down again, instead picking up the paper and unfolding it. It looks like the grocery list Javier had used earlier today. It read: the usual shit, more steaks, HUEVOS, vegetables to grill, tangerines for Steve, that instant coffee shit, chicken breast, ground pork, tea for Steve, Steve's popcorn, those drinks Steve likes, tortillas, Steve's favorite creamer...The list went on, but Steve found it adorable that Javier went out to buy things for him. He turned the paper over and found several things written in Spanish he didn't understand. He tilted his head at it. It kind of looked like-</p><p>"What'd you find?" Javier asks from the doorway.</p><p>Steve grins at him stupidly. "Did you write me a poem?"</p><p>Javier looks at the paper Steve is now holding up and flushes noticeably. He shrugs. "I was thinking about you at the store."</p><p>Steve looks back at the paper. His heart wants to burst. "What does it say?"</p><p>Javier makes a whining noise. "No, you're just going to make fun of me."</p><p>"You just sucked the life out of my dick. I promise I won't."</p><p>Javier watches him closely for a little while before smiling softly. </p><p>"My love drifts on like a lone seed,<br/>
floating it's way to fulfill it's deed.<br/>
My heart aches high when troubles are nigh,<br/>
but you ground me back so I'm not in the sky.<br/>
You make my heart smile,<br/>
for thousands of years upon every mile. </p><p>Neither evergreen nor ash full in sky<br/>
shall separate our breath,<br/>
for the last breath we share<br/>
is us holding hands,<br/>
as we become Earth's pair."</p><p>Steve is silent for a long while, clutching the paper in his hand and staring at Javier. Javier looks nervous and flustered. He's fidgeting by the door. "Steve?" he says. </p><p>Steve takes three large steps and slams Javier roughly into the wall, kissing him senseless. Javier's hands quickly come up to grab at Steve's biceps, and he tries to match his frantic pace. They kiss with their tongues tangled and teeth clashing until they can't breathe anymore. Steve pulls away to gaze at Javier with the fondest look in his eyes and the softest smile. Javier looks disheveled and shocked. "I love you so much Jav." He cups a hand under his jaw, feeling the heat of his blush. </p><p>"You liked it then?"</p><p>"Thank you for buying me my favorite things. You're so sweet to me." He leans in to meet Javier in another kiss but stops just short. "Sap," he says, popping the 'p'. Javier glares at him teasingly as he closes the bathroom door behind him. </p><p>He was in fucking love with that stupid ugly gringo.</p><p>"I love you Steve Murphy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in case anyone is wondering, rosa did leave her husband for pedrito AS SHE SHOULD periodt</p><p>YES I WROTE THAT POEM<br/>AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>all these poems are original sorry i’m a sap:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi yes i had originally planned for this work to be over at chapter 3, but i'm feeling very generous and have decided to add a final chapter for in honor of Valentine's Day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had been staying with the Peña's for a couple months now. The best couple months of his life. </p><p>Every day he woke in Javier's arms (or vice versa) with sleepy eyes peering lovingly at him. Javier was always awake before him. He'd blink his eyes more open once he realized Steve was now awake and run a warm hand up and down his side. He'd smile at Steve, threading a hand through his messy hair and pull him closer. Steve would sigh into Javier's warmth and grumble something about going back to sleep. Javier would only kiss his temple and look into his sleepy eyes again, muttering, "Qué guapo eres (You're so handsome)." He'd then kiss Steve on the lips as gently as he could in the soft morning light trickling through the window he still refused to curtain and roll out of bed. "Déjame cuidarte (Let me take care of you)," he'd whisper and disappear through the door. Five minutes later and he'd come back with a bowl of tangerine slices and a coffee with his favorite creamer. Javier would lay back in bed with him for a little while, kissing his shoulder and tickling his side. He'd then get dressed and savor the taste of Steve's lips once more before saying, "I'll make breakfast." </p><p>This was their morning routine. It never changed. It didn't need to. </p><p>So one could understand Javier's confusion when he wakes to an empty bed this morning.</p><p>His eyes are still closed in a dream of a warm body that he no longer feels pressed against him. "Steve," he grumbles, reaching his hand across the cold sheets around him. When he doesn't feel a body or hear a reply, he opens his eyes. The bed is empty. And cold. "Steve?" he says sitting up. He's alone in the room and the bathroom light is off. Javier gets a sudden sinking feeling in his heart that maybe Steve realized he really wasn't good enough and left in the middle of the night. Javier feel his heart begin to race as a wave of panic rushes through him. Steve wouldn't leave him, would he? </p><p>"Goodmo- What's wrong Javi?" Steve asks from the door upon seeing his fretful expression. </p><p>Javier finds his eyes and lets out a huge breath. "Nothing, I just-" he pauses when he notices the tray held in Steve's hands. "What do you have there?"</p><p>Steve blushes and suddenly looks nervous. He's in sweatpants and one of Javier's shirts that's almost too tight on him. "I, uh, made breakfast."</p><p>Javier raises his brow with a smirk. "You purposely woke up earlier than me just to make breakfast?"</p><p>Steve shrugs then gives a small nod. "It's Valentine's Day, and I wanted to do something nice for you. Quiero cuidarte esta vez (I want to take care of you this time)."</p><p>Javier's face spreads into a wide smile as he gazes at Steve. His Spanish still sounds like shit, but it makes Javier's heart warm with affection. "Eres tan amable mi amor. Ven aquí (You are so kind my love. Come here)." Steve approaches the bed with the tray, handing it to Javier, and climbs in beside him. </p><p>"I brought you coffee and orange juice. I made eggs and bacon just the way you like it, and I tried to make the pancakes look like hearts but they're very deformed."</p><p>Javier smiles at the deformed pancakes. There's three of them stacked in a pile with sliced strawberries on top and chocolate syrup pooling out from the middle. "Son muy feos (They're very ugly). Just like you," he says to him. Steve smiles at the comment, nudging at his side with his elbow. "Thank you Steve. This looks delicious." </p><p>Javier eats his breakfast slowly and occasionally feeds Steve bites of the pancakes. They're sitting side by side on the bed, Steve's head on Javier's shoulder and the tray balancing on both their thighs. Javier hums as he takes the last bite and sinks deeper into the pillows behind him. Steve looks eagerly at him. "Did you like it?" he seems nervous, as if Javier could ever not enjoy something made by his hands. </p><p>"It was the best breakfast I have ever had," he says. The smile that erupts over Steve's face is enough to have Javier's heart melting with infatuation. "Te amo. Bésame por favor (I love you. Kiss me please)." Steve smiles into the kiss and the serenity of it. He savors every lick of his tongue and every nip at his lips. They move languidly and easy against each other, like their lips were made to fit together. It always amazes Steve how much warmth, love, and comfort Javier packs into each of his kisses, and how much time seems to pass by when it's really none at all. </p><p>"I love you too," he whispers against Javier's lips. </p><p>"Mmm, sabes como el chocolate (You taste like chocolate)," he whispers back. They kiss once more, just slow lips and love, before Javier's standing with the tray. "I am going to wash this stuff and then we need to fix the chicken coop. Shit's fallin' apart." Javier reaches a hand under his pillow, fishing out a slip of paper, and hands it to Steve. "I'll see you downstairs." </p><p>Steve watches him leave and unfolds the paper in his hands. It reads in Javier's messy handwriting:</p><p>Each day I look at the sky<br/>
and see your sleepy eyes peering at me<br/>
As you sleep, I watch your fingers<br/>
and they twitch with the need to touch me<br/>
You laugh and you smile<br/>
and my breath is caught up in me<br/>
I feel your warmth<br/>
and shiver as your affection encompasses me<br/>
I love you always<br/>
and your heart will never escape me.</p><p>Steve feels just about ready to explode with fucking happiness.</p><p>~</p><p>"Are they all out now?" Javier asks from outside the chicken coop. He's inside the wired pen with all the chickens, blocking the little ramp leading inside the coop so none of them could go back inside. He has a hand on the little door to the chicken entrance and waiting for an answer so he can close it. </p><p>Steve's inside the coop trying to shuffle all the chickens outside so they can fix some of the shelving. "Yeah," he calls back. Javier shuts the door and exits the wired pen, making sure no straggles follow him out. "Why the fuck do you guys have so many chickens?" </p><p>Javier shrugs as he walks in with an empty bucket. "We produce a lot of the eggs in this town. That's why the hen house is so big. Gotta keep them comfortable, and this old nesting hay and rickety boards aren't working for me. I don't know when Papá last cleaned this out. Some of the wire from the fence outside is coming loose off the beams too."</p><p>Steve watches as Javier starts grabbing the old hay and shoving it into his bucket. "I've never dealt with chickens or coops before. What do you want me to do?" </p><p>Javier pulls a putty knife from his back pocket, handing it to Steve. "You can start by scraping all the shit off the floor. They stay in here at night to keep them safer from coyotes, but that doesn't mean their digestive systems stop."</p><p>Steve gawks at him. "But I made you breakfast," he pleads. </p><p>Javier turns to look at him. He's got a black cowboy hat on and the hard look he receives from under the brim reminds him too much of Chucho for his dick to be twitching the way it is. "Then you can sweep it all into this bucket when I'm done using it." </p><p>Steve makes a noise of protest but gets on his knees anyway. "Thinks he can tell me what to do just cause he's wearing a cowboy hat," he mutters to himself.</p><p>He hears Javier stop clearing the hay and feels his eyes on him again. "I thought you liked the hat?" His face looks hurt and Steve feels bad. He really does like the hat on Javier, but then his eyes darken. "And I know you like it when I tell you what to do." </p><p>Steve's face flushes as he quickly looks away. "Shut up. I'm doing it." </p><p>Javier's fixing the food storage shelving and nesting boxes when Steve finally manages to get all the chicken shit scraped off the floor. He sweeps it into the hay-filled bucket and decides to watch Javier work with his hammer. His arms have gotten thicker since Colombia, and Steve has definitely noticed how much more toned he is. "Hey, why don't you-what are you starin' at Murphy?" Javier says with a grin. </p><p>Steve crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the entrance of the coop. "Me? I'm just watching the show and admiring this sexy man in front of me." </p><p>"¿Sí? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y besas al hombre sexy?" (Yeah? Why don't you come over here and kiss the sexy man?) Steve feels giddy as he makes his way toward Javier and takes his face in his hands with a wet kiss to his lips. They kiss hurriedly and messily, clutching at each other like it's their last time. Steve's hands are squishing Javier's face and Javier's tugging harshly at the small hairs on the back of Steve's neck. Javier squeezes Steve's bicep and slows his lips down to let him know he's almost out of breath. Steve licks along his bottom lip a few times, also slowing his pace, and listens to the gasp Javier lets out when they finally break apart. They're looking into each others eyes, chests heaving together. Javier shakes his head slightly and laughs. "Why don't you get the hay out of the back of the truck and fix up these beds in the nesting boxes. I have to fix the wiring outside." Steve nods his head and closes his eyes as his lips are captured in another quick kiss. Javier laughs against him again. "Nunca me canso de besarte (I never tire of kissing you)." Then he's up and out of the coop. </p><p>Steve listens to Javier's voice outside the coop as he fluffs the nesting boxes with hay. He's talking to the chickens in Spanish and clucking back at them whenever they stir up loud noises. Steve smiles when he calls them "pretty girls" or "sweet things". It makes his heart burst. He starts to re-arrange and organize the food containers stored on the lower shelves when he's done with the nesting boxes. He hasn't heard Javier's voice in a while but still occasionally hears a grunt when the wire won't cooperate fully. He looks up when the little door leading to the outside pen opens and Javier's head pokes through. "Hey," he says with a smile, "I'm all done out here so I'm going to pack the truck back up and we can go make sure the cows are all stocked up." He removes his head from the entrance and stick his arm through. "That's for you," he says. There's a piece of paper folded in his hand. Steve accepts it and listens as Javier goes about his clean-up. </p><p>His messy handwriting reads: </p><p>Your lips so plush<br/>
they make me blush<br/>
and feel like honey<br/>
dripping down my skin</p><p>Your hair so fair<br/>
no one's could compare<br/>
and feel like golden threads<br/>
wrapping through my fingers</p><p>Your love so true<br/>
it makes me brand new<br/>
and feel like thousands of stars<br/>
painting across my heart.</p><p>Steve's breath catches in his throat as several chickens flock in through their little door.</p><p>~</p><p>"I'll have to go into town today," Javier says as he's filling a bucket with water from the pump outside the barn. Steve's waiting with his own empty bucket to do the same thing. </p><p>"What for?" he asks.</p><p>Javier backs away from the pump and motions toward Steve. "Fill that up and I'll show you something." He sounds slightly distressed and even angry at himself. Steve fills his bucket and follows Javier back around to the other side of the barn. There's a large fenced area with five cows and an opening in the barn for them to wander in whenever they want to. They both dump their buckets into the water trough for the cows and Javier leads Steve inside. "You see Lucía over there?" Javier points to a large brown cow on the opposite side of the barn. Steve nods. "It's not so hot today and I only opened the door this morning. Notice how she's the only one inside?" He nods again. "You know why?" </p><p>Steve shrugs. "No Javi. I grew up on a fucking goat farm. I don't know anything about cows." </p><p>Javier grins at him and hops over the thin string of wire that keeps the cows in their corner of the barn. Steve follows him, careful not to step on any of the shit piles on the ground. "Hola preciosa," Javier speaks to Lucía. He's petting an arm down her neck and inspecting her face. He frowns at Steve. "See how watery her eyes are? And how she's squinting a bit?" Steve nods. "Pretty sure she's got pink eye. She's showing signs of the first stage symptoms. The watery eyes and squinting. Pink eye makes their eyes sensitive to light. That's why she's in here and not out grazing." Javier grabs a rope to throw around her neck and gently nudges her forward. She follows him out of the confines of the wired fence and off to a secluded section of the barn with its own water and food trough. "You have to separate them or they could spread the infection easy. We're out of antibiotics to treat it, so I'll have to run for some more." He pats Lucía's side again and closes the small gate to keep her in her own space. </p><p>Steve smiles at Javier as he fills her share of food and water. He cares so much about his animals that he thinks this man is completely different than the Javier Peña he met in Colombia. "Quit looking at me like that Murphy," he hears from the other side of the room. </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p>Javier grins back at him. "Like you're in love with me."</p><p>"But I am," he frowns. </p><p>Javier laughs as he makes his way back over to Steve. "I know you are, you sap. Now come on. I want to go before the markets close down for the day." Javier plants a kiss to his forehead and takes his hand. He doesn't let go of it for the rest of the way to the house. </p><p>"Lucía?" Chucho asks. </p><p>"Yes Papá, she has it again. I'm going to get the antibiotics and pick up a few other things. Do you need something?"</p><p>Chucho shakes his head and waves Javier off. "No. I'm going to visit the bar tonight with all of my other single friends. Let you guys have the house for tonight." Javier glances toward Steve with a clear flush in his face. Steve finds it adorable. "But the Gringo's staying with me while you're at the market. He missed an episode this morning, so I have to fill him in." Steve internally groans at that and silently begs Javier to get him out of having to stay. </p><p>Javier just smiles at him smugly. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you two in a little while." Chucho wanders out of the kitchen and Steve glares at Javier. "Come on, he likes you. He doesn't have anyone else to talk about his telenovelas with."</p><p>Steve folds his arms across his chest. "He most certainly could talk to you about them." Javier removes the cowboy hat from his head and places it on Steve. He quickly kisses his lips, sliding a slip of paper into his hand. "How many more of these have you got?" Steve asks. </p><p>"Enough to last a lifetime. I'll be back. Te amo." Javier kisses Steve again and disappears out the front door. Steve unfolds the paper with a smile already plastered across his face. </p><p>It reads:</p><p>As a seed drifting softly downstream<br/>
I hold my dreams in my shell<br/>
As I sprout in the driven ground<br/>
my hopes collect dew on their leaves<br/>
My stem grows tall with ambition<br/>
until my yellow reaches the wind<br/>
And when my sun cannot be found<br/>
I'll point my petals toward you.</p><p>Steve traces his thumb over the small sunflower scribbled onto the corner of the paper. His love may just burst.</p><p>~</p><p>Javier returns to the house nearly two hours later with his arms full of paper bags. </p><p>"I thought you were just getting antibiotics?" Steve asks, taking some of the bags from his arms. </p><p>"I did. Then I found other things." They set the heap of bags on the kitchen counter and watch as Chucho strolls in.</p><p>He takes one look at all the bags and shakes his head. "No estoy ayudando con toda esa mierda. Voy al bar. Buenas noches (I'm not helping with all that shit. I'm goin to the bar. Goodnight)." </p><p>"What the hell did you even buy?" Steve's trying to pull things out of the bags, but Javier keeps swatting his hand away.</p><p>"Eres jodidamente molesto (You are fucking annoying)."</p><p>"Oh what's in here? It smells great."</p><p>"Murphy!" Steve stops and looks to Javier. "My God. Just give me a second and I'll show you." Steve nods and steps away from the bags. "This," Javier says, "is our dinner. Great Mexican place downtown." He sets the bag on the table. "And yes. It tastes even better than it smells." </p><p>Steve licks his lips. "What about everything else?"</p><p>"These are all gifts." Steve's eyes light up and he smiles. "You can look through them all now. I'm going to set up the food."</p><p>Steve digs through the bags with an unwavering smile, and Javier watches instead of actually setting up the food. Steve finds some new teas from local vendors, a small jar of honey because he once said he liked it on his pancakes, a load of different tangerines that look bigger than the previous ones, assortments of boxed chocolates, miniature bottles of different creamers he's yet to try, a bottle of his favorite whiskey, and finally a bouquet of red roses. Steve feels like crying at the moment. </p><p>"Eres demasiado dulce para mí Javi (You are too sweet to me Javi)." The smile on Steve's face makes the adoration in Javier's eyes skyrocket.</p><p>"Porque te amo tanto y quiero verte sonreír (Because I love you so much and want to see you smile)." Steve sets down the roses and makes his way to Javier, gently cupping his face. Javier kisses him with all the love he can muster, sliding his tongue carefully into Steve's mouth and pressing their bodies closer. Steve sighs into Javier's lips and melts into his body when he feels strong arms wrap around his middle. They only break away when someone's stomach grumbles with hunger. "Es hora de comer (It's time to eat)," Javier says into his cheek.</p><p>They eat steak fajitas with sides of rice, beans, and chips while sipping from their glasses of whiskey. Javier occasionally cracks jokes and laughs when Steve tells him about the ridiculous telenovelas Chucho watches all day. The food is gone quickly, but they stay at the table and talk until they've just finished their second glass of whiskey. "Why don't you go clean up and change into something comfy," Javier says. "I'll wash these dishes and we can watch a movie or something. I'll be up in ten minutes." Steve presses a kiss to his temple and disappears up the stairs with sleepy eyes. He wonders if maybe they should just go to bed.</p><p>Javier does make his way up the stairs exactly ten minutes later with the dishes all clean and everything put away. He opens the door to their bedroom and immediately feels his heartrate pick up. There's a trail of rose petals leading toward their bed. "Steve?" Javier almost whispers. The man is no where in sight, so he follows the trail to the bed. On top of the sheets is a heart shape made by more rose petals and a yellow post-it sitting in the center. He picks it up and furrows his brows. There's a circle on the post-it with a poorly drawn diamond at its top. The words under it say "el anillo". Javier's not a fucking idiot. He knows his Spanish so why-</p><p>He turns at a knock on the door. Steve walks in with his pajamas on and a sly grin on his face. "What is," Javier begins, but stops abruptly when Steve pulls his arm from his back. He's holding a small black velvet box. The same black velvet box he's seen on Chucho's dresser since he was a little boy. The same black velvet box that held his grandfather's ring. Javier drops the note from his hand. "Steve?"</p><p>Steve just smiles that stupid fucking lovestruck smile that he always does and kneels in front of Javier. "Javier Peña, ¿Serás mi marido?" (Will you be my husband?)</p><p>Too many emotions cross Javier's face all at once for Steve to be able to even think about what is going through his head. Javier is frozen for a few seconds before hands come up to cover his face and he's falling onto his knees. Steve watches as his shoulders begin to shake and a loud sob escapes from between Javier's hands. Steve's on him in an instant, brushing a hand through his hand and squeezing his shoulder. "Javi?" Javier's just crying into his hands and muttering incomprehensible Spanish. "Are you okay? Javi, habla conmigo (Talk to me)." Javier shakes his head in his hands but leans into Steve's touch. "Cariño (Sweetheart), we don't have to. I just thought-"</p><p>Javier roughly grabs Steve's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. His face is all wet and the tears haven't stopped, but there's a feral grin on his face. "!Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, maldito idiota!" (Of course I want to marry you, you fucking idiot!) Steve smiles only for a second before he's pulled into a long and hard kiss. Javier holds him there while he kisses him senseless, tasting the salt of his tears on both their lips. His face scrunches with another wave of tears as he pulls away from Steve. Steve's about to say something when Javier suddenly jumps from the ground and fishes under his side of the mattress until he pulls something out. It's a small blue leather box and another folded paper. He opens it to Steve with a smile. "It's my mothers. After you'd been here for a few weeks I went to a jeweler and had him melt the ring down into a new regular band, but had him keep the diamond in the center. Papá gave you that one, didn't he?"</p><p>Steve nods with tears in his own eyes. "Yeah. He gave it to me yesterday and told me to man up because you wouldn't just do it already. He said it was your grandfather's." Another surge of emotional tears spring through Javier's eyes, and he falls to the ground again. Steve crawls over to him and slips the ring onto his finger. "What's wrong with you Mr. Sap? I've never seen you cry so much before." Javier takes Steve's hand and slips his own ring on, taking deep breaths to try and calm the hiccupping in his chest. He shakes his head.</p><p>"I still have a hard time believing that you're really here and that what we have is real. I spent so much time in Colombia convincing myself that I was nothing but a coworker to you and that we'd just forget each other when it was all over. I convinced myself that you never truly needed me and that someone like me would never deserve your love. Fuck Steve. Just this morning I started freaking out when you weren't in bed. The first thing I thought was that you finally realized I wasn't worth anything and left. To think that you'd ever love me as much as I love you was something I thought I knew I could never have." Javier's voice hadn't been steady for a single word of what just came out of his mouth and he couldn't find it in himself to even care. The way Steve's eyes softened absolutely broke his heart in ways he never thought possible. </p><p>"Javi," Steve whispers. He reaches a hand out to slip behind Javier's neck and pulls him into a strong hug. Javier's face is buried into Steve's neck as a palm rubs circles into his back. A kiss is placed in his hair. "You think so little of yourself. You've never just been a coworker to me Javi, you were my everything in Colombia. I needed you down there. You kept me grounded, kept me safe, and taught me how to truly love again. I'd never forget you. Not in a million years. And you deserve everything Javi. Everything in this world should be yours. My love included. My love always included. The one thing you will always have is me." Steve waits until Javier's breathing has calmed down and the stream of tears subsides from his neck to pull him away. "Te amo," he says, brushing the wetness under Javier's eyes away with his thumbs, "now let's see what that note says."</p><p>Javier lets out a slight laugh. "It was the very first thing I ever wrote about you. Timestamped as the second day I ever even saw you. You don't have to see it, I have it memorized."</p><p>"Javi-"</p><p>"I see you here today<br/>
though not as strange as yesterday<br/>
You give me a high<br/>
each time you pass by<br/>
And I pray that never goes away</p><p>I crave your stare<br/>
thought it strips me bare<br/>
You bring me desire<br/>
each time you stretch higher<br/>
And I long for the touch of your care</p><p>You drive me insane<br/>
it hurts my fucking brain<br/>
Who are you Agent Murphy?<br/>
And why have you got my heart in such a hurry?" </p><p>Steve's silent for a while, his smile bright and pointed at Javier. "Is that why you drew me a pistola first? Because I was driving you so insane you wanted to shoot my face?" </p><p>Javier laughs. "No, it's because I knew you were going to be the death of me. Proposing to me in your fucking pajamas."</p><p>Steve frowns at him. "You told me to get comfortable." </p><p>Javier frowns with him. "How are we supposed to get married? Isn't that...illegal?"</p><p>"You don't know shit Javi. We do it in secret. We can get married here. Chucho got a license while we were in Colombia. Something about his telenovelas inspired him to help others make their love official. He can officiate our 'wedding' as simple as that." </p><p>"How-" Javier scrunches his brows, "is this what you guys talk about while I'm at the store?"</p><p>"You don't know the half of it. Now, dame un beso." Javier surges forward to catch Steve's lips in a searing kiss. He leads with his tongue and almost jumps when he feels the cold metal of Steve's ring against the side of his face. He licks into Steve's mouth with a force that has him falling overtop Steve on the ground. A laugh rumbles from the chest under him as he continues foraging his mouth with his tongue. A sharp bite to his lip and a grind of the hips below him makes Javier moan. He answers back with his own thrusting and feels the groan rumble beneath him. He hasn't stopped attacking Steve's lips - he doesn't plan on it - and listens to the quick breaths they're both inhaling at every chance they're given. Steve finally breaks away, turning his face into Javier's cheek and panting. "¿Me harás el amor? (Will you make love to me?)" he whispers. </p><p>Steve's words make Javier shiver. He sits up more to look into his blue eyes and flushed face. "I just bawled my eyes out on our floor, and you want to make love?"</p><p>Steve smiles up at him. "You bawled your eyes out because you love me, and I want that love to pleasure me. ¿Por favor?"</p><p>Javier leans down to kiss him again. "Yo nunca te diría que no, cariño (I would never say no to you, sweetheart). Now get on the bed." Javier stands from the floor to shut the door and turn off the lights as he hears the lamp beside the bed flick on. He turns to see Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, with a hand down his pants. "Tan impaciente (So impatient)," he whispers through the dim glow of the lamp, "déjame cuidarte (Let me take care of you)." </p><p>Steve scoots back in the bed, wriggling out of his pants, as he watches Javier strip in front of him. His muscles flex as he pulls the shirt over his head, and he smirks at Steve as he removes his jeans. He whimpers as Javier crawls up the length of the bed and finally kisses him again. Their skin is touching, there's hands in each other's hair and roaming over each other's bodies that neither one of them knows where their body stops and the other one starts. They're so lost in kissing and tasting every inch of the other's skin that everything else in the world outside seems to not even exist in this moment of time. </p><p>Steve gasps into Javier's hair when he feels a calloused finger circling his entrance. Javier abandons the mark he was sucking into Steve's collarbone to meet his eyes and softly kiss his lips. "Shh, relájate. Voy a ir lento (Relax. I will go slow)." He reaches under his side of the mattress again and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Javier nudges Steve's legs further apart as he slowly begins to kiss him again. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers and lets it warm up for a second before reaching down again. Steve only makes makes a small noise when the same finger circles his hole again and groans timidly when he slips the finger in. "Sí," Javier mutters against his lips, "eres tan bueno para mí (Yes, you are so good for me)." </p><p>Steve doesn't know when one finger turns into two and when two fingers turn into three. He does know that he finds the roll of Javier's hips tantalizing and being called a "good boy" from that mouth complicates him from holding off his orgasm. "Javi," he whines into his lips, "Javi please. Estoy listo (I'm ready)." Javier brushes a hand through Steve's sweaty hair, looking into his needy eyes as he continues thrusting his fingers into him. Steve nods as an answer to the unspoken question of "are you sure?" and puts a hand to Javier's face. "How do you want me?"</p><p>Javier smiles adoringly at the question as he removes his fingers and lubes up his cock. "Quiero ver tu cara bonita (I want to see your pretty face)." He strokes himself a few times and lines up with Steve's entrance. He pushes against his rim, meeting Steve's eyes as he bites his lip, watching the man hungrily nod. Javier pushes in slowly before pulling back in the slightest and going slowly forward again. He does this at an agonizing pace - listening to Steve's little moans - until he's finally seated all the way inside. He lets out a deep groan and presses his forehead against Steve's. "You feel so nice around me cariño." Steve lifts his chin to give Javier a hard kiss. When he pulls away Javier makes the mistake of looking between their bodies, seeing where they're connected, and has to bite back a pitying moan. "Mmm, Carajo eres tan guapo mi amado (Fuck you are so beautiful my beloved)." </p><p>Steve smiles at him, running his hands up Javier's sides, and rotates his hips in a small circle. "You can move now." Javier nods his head and grabs onto Steve's hips. He pulls almost all the way out then slams back in with a quick thrust that has them both gasping. He does it again and then once more before continuing at a fast pace that has both of them panting into each other's mouths. Javier starts kissing him again without much coordination and almost whines as he feels himself drawing closer to the edge. He adjusts Steve's hips again and smiles when he shouts loudly at his next thrust, nailing his prostate. "Fuck! Don't stop Javi," he moans against his jaw. </p><p>Javier picks up his pace and tries kissing Steve again, but he's too out of breath. "Ah! 'm close."</p><p>Steve threads his fingers in Javier's hair and meets his eyes. "Me too."</p><p>Javier reaches down to stroke Steve in time with his thrusts and feels himself rise to his breaking point. "Te amo tanto mierda que duele (I love you so fucking much it hurts)," he whimpers. </p><p>Steve's grip tightens in his hair. "Te amo más-Ah! Jav-" Steve arches his back and comes hard all over both of their chests and Javier's hand. Javier comes only a few thrusts after that with Steve's name on his lips and his walls clenching around his throbbing dick. Steve's grip slackens in Javier's hair and he falls back into the bed, catching Javier in his arms as he does the same. They're both panting against each other, listening to the beating of their hearts and feeling their chest expand with every breath. Steve turns his head to kiss Javier sweetly on the lips with a sated expression. "You're very good at that," he says quietly.</p><p>Javier smiles at him and brushes a thumb over his cheek. "And you're very good at making a mess. I'll be right back." Javier pulls out of Steve - making them both groan - and walks lazily to the bathroom. Steve hears the water running, and soon Javier is back with a warm washcloth. He wipes both of them off, tossing the dirty cloth back into the bathroom, and lays next to Steve on the bed. "Come here," he says into the dark. Steve turns into him, laying his head on Javier's chest and throwing an arm around his middle. Javier presses a kiss onto the top of his head and stares at the blank ceiling for a long while, thinking about everything they'd done to get to this moment. "Steve?" he whispers, "are you awake?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Javier holds his lover tighter and says, "Escúchame:</p><p>Your heart shines so bright<br/>
even in the darkest black of night<br/>
With all the love you claim to share</p><p>I have no fright<br/>
when you say you're alright<br/>
Even if you strip me bare</p><p>I feel like a kite<br/>
soaring up toward the light<br/>
Every time you nose my hair</p><p>You are my knight<br/>
with a thousand powers of might<br/>
Always here to take care</p><p>And what you've brought in delight<br/>
in our little world tonight<br/>
Though our love no other could compare."</p><p>"I love you too," Steve mutters into Javier's collarbone, "ahora vaya a dormir you fucking sap (Now go to sleep)."</p><p>Javier smiles to himself and closes his eyes to dream of nothing but the man in his arms. "Okay Steve."</p><p>And in the morning, their routine would carry on as normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know if you like and/or learned something about farming. that's what you get when your author is from the midwest<br/>this story is now actually ~completed~<br/>Chucho stans unite</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>